No importa qué
by FioGermi-Yuki
Summary: Hinata vive una vida común hasta el día en que conoce a una chica, tras romper la ventana de su habitación con una pelota de beisbol.


"**No importa qué, yo me casaré contigo..."**

**Angel Beats!**

- Homerun! - Gritaba el joven mientras corría emocionado, pasando por cada una de las improvisadas bases.

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose lo hizo volver de su sueño de jugador profesional, deteniendo su carrera poco antes de terminar.

- Ahora tendrás que ir por ella... - Dijo uno de los niños más pequeños de ahí.

- ... - Él no dijo nada, sólo estuvo mirando la ventana rota por varios segundos, hasta que sus compañeros lo sacaron de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

- Oye! Vas a ir o no? - Otro pequeño le hizo frente graciosamente.

- Oh! Si, ahora regreso...

Salió del pequeño parque y cruzó la calle, inmediatamente se vio frente a la puerta de la casa, que era muy grande y lo intimidaba un poco, no sabía que tipo de persona le reclamaría por haber roto una de sus ventanas. Tocó nerviosamente el timbre, escuchando como el sonido de este hacía eco en toda la casa. Esperaba a que abrieran la puerta, con la mirada fija en la perilla.

Nada ocurrió, no hizo movimiento alguno, se sintió aliviado por unos segundos al pensar que tal vez nadie se encontraba en la casa. Pero de pronto toda esperanza se derrumbó al escuchar pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta desde adentro.

- Ya voy! - Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Ella abrió la puerta ante la mirada atónita del joven.

- Si? - Dijo ella - Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- B-bueno... y-yo - No le salían las palabras de la boca - Q-quisiera saber si... puedo...

- Qué ocurre? - Ella sonreía, tratando de animarlo un poco, pero ya sabiendo lo que el joven quería.

- Recuperar la pelota de beisbol... - Dijo para si mismo, pero sorprendentemente ella logró escucharlo.

- Oh! Así que fuiste tu? - Ella sonrió, hablando falsamente sorprendida - Creo que va a ser un poco difícil... - Hizo un pequeño gesto de desacuerdo y lo invitó a pasar.

El joven entró algo preocupado, pensó que tal vez la mujer no parecía ser lo que aparentaba, que lo haría hacer algún trabajo para pagar la ventana y recuperar la pelota. Subieron la larga escalera y cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta que finalmente se vieron frente a una puerta. Su nerviosismo crecía, pero de nuevo lo que estaba detrás de la puerta lo tranquilizó, era una habitación colorida, la habitación de una chica, con la televisión encendida mientras ella estaba acostada sobre su cama. Volteó a ver a sus visitantes, vio a la mujer con normalidad, pero con él fue diferente. Al ver los ojos de ella, notó el inocente brillo de una persona llena de vida, sintió un pequeño salto emocional, más aún al notar que ella estaba sosteniendo en su mano la pelota de beisbol que se suponía iría a recuperar.

- Ella es mi hija - Se apoyó en el hombro de él, agachándose y poniendo la cabeza junto a la suya - Por qué no te presentas - Se apartó de él, sonriendo.

- S-si... - Contestó algo nervioso, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, pero sin entender demasiado lo que ocurría - M-mi nombre es Hinata, es un gusto conocerte.

Mantuvo su reverencia por varios segundos, hasta que ella finalmente habló, sin moverse de su posición, se presentó de igual forma.

- El gusto es mío - Sonreía de igual forma que su madre - Soy Yui...

- Siéntate... - Interrumpió la madre - Ahora les traigo algo de té...

- G-gracias... - Dijo él al final, muy apenado.

Caminó lentamente hasta estar al lado de la cama, ella no dejaba de mirarlo, ni él a ella.

- Sabes jugar beisbol? - Preguntó ella, rompiendo el hielo.

- Si! - Dijo él, retomando algo de confianza, que perdió inmediatamente, el tema se le hizo demasiado familiar, por eso su reacción - B-bueno, un poco...

- Entonces algún día podrías darme tu autógrafo - De nuevo su sonrisa alegre e inocente, haciendo que el joven entrara en confianza cada vez más.

- C-claro! - Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada hasta que encontró algo que le podría ayudar - Me permites? - Se acercó al escritorio del rincón.

- Si, claro - Se encontraba curiosa, no había visto a alguien diferente a su madre en mucho tiempo.

El chico tomó un bolígrafo del lapicero sobre el escritorio, se acercó a ella estirando su mano, indicándole que le diera la pelota.

- La puedo firmar ahora mismo si quieres - Ahora él era el que sonreía.

- Por favor...

- ... - Esperó unos segundos pero nada ocurrió, así que tomó la iniciativa.

Tomó la pelota de la inmóvil mano de ella, firmándola sonriente, cuando terminó se la enseñó para que pudiera verla, "Yui-chan, de parte de Hinata" era lo que había escrito, sin darse cuenta ya se había creado un lazo entre ellos dos.

Le lanzó cuidadosamente la pelota, esperando ver una linda escena de ella atrapándola torpemente, pero no fue así. La pelota la golpeó de lleno en la cara, ella sólo agachó la mirada, él se acercó disculpándose sin parar.

- Lo siento! - Movía sus manos en el aire - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... !

- No importa... - Aún mantenía su mirada hacía el piso - Pero si me dolió... - Soltó una pequeña risa, levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos inocentemente humedecidos.

- Lo siento... - Fue lo último que dijo.

Limpió sus ojos con un pañuelo que encontró en la mesa de noche, después se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Por qué estás en la cama? - Preguntó él, mirando al techo de la habitación - Es un día muy bonito...

- E-es que... yo... yo no puedo... - Se avergonzó un poco.

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de cuál era el tipo de silla en la que estaba sentado, su corazón dio un vuelco, se puso de pie, con un aire de tristeza que ella notó.

- Lo siento... - Dijo Yui, con su autoestima por los suelos.

- No... Discúlpame tu a mi - Se sentía la persona más infeliz del mundo - Debes pensar que soy un idiota... - Se le escapó una risa de vergüenza.

- N-no! Nada de eso... Hinata-kun - Levantó la cabeza, intentando animar al chico - Todo lo contrario, te agradezco por estar aquí conmigo - Sonrió para regresarle algo de confianza, al parecer funcionó, pero el trabajo lo completó su madre, que entró de pronto en la habitación, mientras Hinata se sentaba de nuevo.

- Disculpen la tardanza - Se acercó sonriente, acercándose a ellos mientras sostenía una charola con tazas de té y galletas caseras.

- No se preocupe... - Contestó Hinata.

- ... - Ella sonrió ligeramente al notar que Hinata estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas de su hija - Espero que Yui no te esté molestando - Hizo más notoria su sonrisa mientras dejaba la charola sobre el escritorio.

- P-para nada, su hija es muy agradable... - Dijo él, bajando la mirada, ruborizado.

- Entonces no te molestará quedarte un poco más...

Al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hija hacía todo lo posible para que su nuevo amigo estuviera con ella más tiempo, pero al parecer no debía hacer mucho, ya que a él se le notaba bastante cómodo.

- Con permiso... - Salió de nuevo de la habitación.

- Mi mamá salió de nuevo - Dijo volteando a verlo.

- No estás acostumbrada a estar sin ella, verdad? - Preguntó él mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- No... - Respondió ella mirándolo - La mayoría del tiempo está aquí conmigo, tal vez sea el hecho de que estás aquí.

- Haha, no creo que confíe lo suficiente en mi como para dejarme solo contigo...

- Parece que ya lo está haciendo... Haha.

Continuaron hablando, abriéndose cada vez más uno al otro, bebiendo té. Hinata acercaba la taza a la boca de Yui mientras ella bebía, después limpiaba suavemente su boca con el mismo pañuelo con el que limpió sus lágrimas.

- Entonces no te puedes mover? - Preguntó curioso.

- No, sólo puedo hablar y mover mi cabeza... - Respondió ella, mirándolo hacia arriba - Es por eso que siempre estoy viendo televisión - Giró la cabeza para ver la televisión que seguía encendida en el fondo de la habitación.

Hinata miró también la televisión, se estaba transmitiendo un combate de lucha, estuvo así por un rato, pensativo miraba a Yui mientras comía una galleta.

- Oye no te las termines! - Gritó ella.

- Qué cosa? Las galletas? - Fingía no saber de qué hablaba.

- Si! Déjame comer a mi también! - Seguía gritando haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Haha... Y si no lo hago? No puedes hacer mucho al respecto - Decía actuando descortés.

- Qué malo eres, Hinata-kun - Ella en lugar de sentirse mal por su comentario, le sacó la lengua y fingió estar enojada con él.

- Es lindo que no te sientas mal por los comentarios de las personas - Fue lo último que dijo mientras le acercó una galleta a la boca, dejándola ahí hasta que ella la mordió, después se sonrieron el uno al otro.

La tarde se hizo noche mientras ellos hablaban, tal vez no pudo recuperar la pelota pero se ganó a una nueva amiga, a la que inmediatamente le tomo aprecio. Para ella fue algo maravilloso, convivir con alguien que no fuera su madre, no sabía si era por que no había visto a muchas personas en ese tiempo o si en verdad él era una persona agradable, pero el hecho es que ella también lo apreciaba.

- Ya es algo tarde... - Dijo Hinata mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana - Creo que ya me iré, tengo que atravesar varias calles para llegar a mi casa.

- Oh! - Su voz se escuchó desilusionada - Está bien, Hinata-kun - Sonrió inmediatamente - Me alegra que hayas estado hoy conmigo, espero que se pueda repetir...

- ... - Pensó por unos segundo en lo que había dicho ella hasta que la idea se completó en su mente - Yui-chan, crees que puedas salir mañana?

- Pues, no lo sé... - Fingió pensar en lo que debía hacer el día siguiente, no acostumbraba salir a la calle - Necesito saber si mi mamá está de acuerdo... Por qué?

- Mañana tengo un juego de beisbol... - Bajó la cabeza y puso una mano detrás de ésta - Y quisiera saber si quieres ir a verme... P-pero no hay p-problema si no puedes! Lo entiendo...

- Está bien... - Dijo ella alegre.

- Eh? - Preguntó desconcertado.

- Le insistiré a mi mamá... - Terminó sus palabras sonriente, a lo que él hizo lo mismo.

- Entonces pasó por ti - La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro - Hasta mañana... - Dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

- Espero... - Dijo ella, pero él ya no pudo escucharla.

- Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras corriendo, estaba muy emocionado, muchas personas iban a ver los partido infantiles del fin de semana, pero el que ella estuviera viéndolo específicamente a él lo ponía ansioso... Y feliz. Se despidió de la mamá de Yui con una rápida reverencia, que la hizo sonreír también mientras abría la puerta para que él pudiera salir, se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Ya afuera se encontraba oscuro, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa hasta que fue interrumpido por los niños con los que se encontraba jugando horas antes.

- Ho-hola... muchachos... - Saludó nervioso.

- Y la pelota? - Preguntó uno de ellos sarcásticamente.

- Bu-bueno, la verdad es que... Me entretuve un poco... - Sonrió nerviosamente.

- Si si, nos dimos cuenta de eso... - El chico hablaba mirándolo a los ojos de forma perspicaz - Con el "bulto", verdad?

- E-el "bulto"? - Hinata no sabía de qué hablaba el otro muchacho.

- La chica parapléjica que vive ahí...

- ... - Sólo bajó la cabeza mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras - Su nombre es Yui... - Dijo intentando sonreír.

- Vaya, ahora hasta les ponen nombre... - Exageró su disgusto para hacer enojar a Hinata, cosa que funcionó.

Un golpe seco se plantó en la cara del muchacho, que cayó al suelo y tras los sonidos de asombro fue que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Es-estás loco! - Decía el muchacho mientras se levantaba del suelo atrabancadamente y corría por la calle seguido de los otros niños.

Hinata aún estaba sombrado por lo que había hecho, cómo fue capaz de perder el control de esa manera, pensaba con su tembloroso puño aún en el aire, y con personas con las que había pasado mucho tiempo. Sin encontrar excusa válida siguió su camino hacia su casa.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, visitó de nuevo la casa de Yui, recibido alegremente por la madre de ella, quien había aceptado el hecho de que su hija pudiera salir a ver su partido de beisbol, o más bien, según ella, a verlo a él...

Platicaron de muchas cosas mientras Hinata empujaba por la calle la silla de Yui, pero fue hasta después del partido que ella comenzó a abrirse mucho más a él, hasta el punto de contarlo todo acerca de su pasado.

"_El pequeño parque de la ciudad, en donde todos los niños que vivían cerca salían a jugar por las tardes, era ahí donde dos pequeñas niñas jugaban a la pelota, sólo ellas dos. Se estaba haciendo de noche ya, pero a ellas no les preocupaba en lo absoluto._

_- Vamos! Te estoy esperando - Decía una de las pequeñas._

_- Espera espera, ahora si va a llegar contigo... - Dijo la otra, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. _

_Corrió hacia la pelota que estaba en el suelo y la pateó, más fuerte de lo que había pensado, mientras ésta pasaba por encima de la cabeza de su amiga, la pequeña corría hacia la calle a recuperarla._

_- Voy por ella! - Gritó ella, llegando a la calle._

_- Ten cuidado, Yui-chan... - Su amiga se notaba preocupada, ya estaba por oscurecer y se hacía difícil ver con claridad._

_El tiempo en que los automovilistas aún no deciden si encender o no las luces del auto era ése, un auto atravesó la calle a gran velocidad, tomando desprevenida a la niña, mientras ella recogía del suelo la pelota, dándole la espalda._

_La atropelló... "_

- Así que eso pasó... - Preguntó Hinata pensativo.

- Si, pero no me gusta recordarlo - Contestó Yui, bajando la mirada.

- Pienso igual que tu - Dijo él sonriendo - Pero es un alivio que estés viva.

- _"Pienso igual que tu..."_ - Sonrió de la misma manera mientras lo imitaba.

- Graciosa... Hemos hablado de muchas cosas, excepto del partido - Hinata sonrió nervioso y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Haha, es que no me dejas hablar - Yui fingió sentirse ofendida - Pero, jugaste muy bien, aunque sólo hayas atrapado una pelota - Sonriendo continuó hablando - idéntico a Norihiro Akahoshi.

- Eso crees? - Dijo levantando una ceja - La verdad es que ya me lo habían dicho... -Fingió despreocupación mientras quitaba los seguros de la silla de ruedas.

Hinata puso la cama en orden y levantó a Yui de su silla, cargándola en sus brazos hacia la cama, estaba a punto de acostarla cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Al menos así me pareció... - Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Hinata la acostara en su cama.

- Me alegro... - Dijo sonriendo - Bueno, ya cumplí en traerte de nuevo a tu cama - Mantenía su sonrisa.

- Es-espera! Hinata-kun... - Gritó, interrumpiéndolo mientras la arropaba.

- Qué ocurre? - Preguntó él, pensando que la lastimaba de alguna manera, mientras rápidamente le quitaba todas las sábanas de encima.

- Tengo frío... - Dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

- Oh! Lo siento... - Sin darse cuenta de que eso no era lo que ella quería, comenzó a arroparla de nuevo.

De nuevo estaban pasando la tarde juntos, por alguna razón el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

- Toma... - Hinata le acercó un vaso con agua y también una píldora que sacó de una caja de medicina - Tu mamá me dijo que debías tomar esto.

- P-pero no me duele nada! - Se exaltó graciosamente.

- Está haciendo frío, pronto te dolerá el cuerpo si no lo tomas.

- Malvado... - Dijo enseñándole la lengua a él.

Hinata puso la píldora en la boca de Yui y después le acercó el vaso a la boca para que bebiera un poco de agua, segundos después ella pasó de su expresión alegre a una que parecía estar en completa calma, tal vez a causa del fuerte medicamento. Él la miró por unos segundos, hasta que ella habló.

- Hinata-kun... - Dijo casi sin fuerza.

- Q-qué oc... - Sorprendido intentó preguntar pero fue interrumpido por ella.

- Gracias... - Fue lo último que dijo hasta caer totalmente dormida.

De nuevo Hinata la contemplaba mientras dormía, pensó en lo fuerte que era y que si él estuviera en su misma situación al día siguiente, no lo soportaría de ninguna forma, eso lo entristeció.

- Dios... - Pensó mirando al techo de la habitación, derramando un par de lágrimas.

Se había vuelto muy común ver a Hinata dirigirse a la casa de Yui de camino a la escuela, sólo para dar los buenos días y seguir su camino. Por la tarde volvía para pasar tiempo con ella, comer juntos y platicar. También verla a ella entre las familias que iban a ver a sus hijos era común, ella y su madre, sin faltar, veían cada sábado el partido de beisbol de Hinata.

- Estamos en la final del torneo regional! - Decía Hinata casi gritando - Me acaban de mandar un mensaje.

- Oh! Eso es grandioso, Hinata-kun... - Dijo Yui, Igualmente emocionada.

- Lo es... todo gracias a ti...

- Q-qué...? - Ella no entendía del todo lo que había dicho.

- El que estemos en la final... Bueno, el nivel de juego que he tenido últimamente es gracias a ti... - Hablaba muy seriamente, mirándola a los ojos.

- N-no creo que haya sido yo... - Contestaba intentando apartar su mirada de la de él.

- Nunca nadie había estado ahí, apoyándome, nadie...

- Hinata-kun... - Lo interrumpió algo incómoda - No sigas... hablas como si fuera una confesión de amor - Sonrió nerviosamente.

- ... - Ante lo que había dicho sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

- N-no lo es, verdad... ? - Buscó de nuevo cruzar sus miradas.

- Yui... - Levantó su cabeza, decidido - Me gustas!

- Hinata-kun... - Se arrepintió de haber buscado de nuevo su mirada, los ojos de él no se apartaban de los suyos - Y-yo no...

- Enserio me gustas!

- Yo no p-puedo aceptar eso... - Lágrimas comenzar a correr por su rostro - S-seguro que hay una chica m-mejor para ti...

- Eso no me importa! Yo te quiero a ti... - Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- P-pero yo no puedo... - Quiso dar una explicación muy válida - Sólo tienes que mirarme... - Fue de nuevo interrumpida por él.

- Hablo enserio... No me importa nada, sólo tu...

- Pero no puedo caminar... siquiera mantenerme de pie - Dijo ella con un aire de tristeza.

- Ya te dije que no me importa nada! - Se notaba efusivo mientras se ponía de pie - Aunque no puedas caminar o levantarte, siquiera si puedes o no tener hijos... - Comenzó a llorar, junto con ella - No importa qué... ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te amo... Quiero estar siempre contigo...

- ... - No decía nada a escuchar sus palabras - Yo también te amo... - Dijo finalmente con palabras casi imperceptibles.

Ella estaba aliviada, siempre tuvo miedo de alejarlo debido a su condición, como lo hacía con todos los que la conocían, como hizo con todos sus amigos. Estaba aliviada de que él la aceptara como era, de que la viera como a cualquier otra chica, y no sólo eso, de que la amara, tanto con lo amaba ella a él...

Sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban compartiendo un beso, pequeño debido a la inocencia de ambos, pero no por eso con menos sentimiento. Ambos se dejaron llevar, creyendo que el otro los guiaba, siguieron así hasta que el crujir de la puerta hizo a Hinata retroceder.

- Les traje algo de té - Dijo la madre de Yui con lágrimas en los ojos.

- G-gracias... - Contestó Hinata algo apenado, pero dándose cuenta de lo que le ocurría.

- Qué te pasa, mamá? - Dijo Yui arropada en la cama.

- N-nada nada! - Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con las manos - Le pasa a todas las madres cuando su hija es feliz - Puso la charola sobre el pequeño escritorio mientras Hinata estaba rojo de vergüenza ya que al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho - Mañana tendrás partido, Hinata-kun?

- S-si! - Contestó algo nervioso.

- Mañana es la final del torneo regional, mamá - Comentó Yui.

- Oh! Entonces mañana también iremos a verte - Sonrió mientras salía de la habitación caminando hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta frente a su cara.

- Espero... - Pensó Hinata.

Esa noche Hinata no podía dormir, sólo pensaba en Yui, en lo afortunado que era de tener ese apoyo incondicional, pero aún más por tenerla a ella y de saber que podría abrazarla y besarla siempre que le naciera, nunca le pasó por la mente el hecho de que ella estaba delicada de salud ni nada de eso.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y él aún estaba despierto, dando vueltas en su cama. De pronto de escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia, pudo ver el ligero rojiazul revoloteando en las paredes de su habitación, el sonido lo hizo reaccionar, pensó en Yui, pero fue ésta misma imagen la que lo hizo perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Pensando en ella se quedó finalmente dormido.

Ya por la mañana, se dirigía a la casa de Yui, usando un uniforme especial, que sólo era para partidos especiales, y por supuesto que ese lo era. Dobló la esquina para quedar de frente a la casa, pero se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par. Lentamente subió los dos escalones para ponerse frente a la puerta.

- H-hola...? - Dijo nervioso mientras caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al comedor.

No encontró nada fuera de lo común, todo estaba en orden, tal vez la puerta sólo se había abierto con el viento o algo así. Se dirigió a la entrada y cerró la puerta, para después caminar hacia la escalera que daba a la habitación de Yui, pero al acercase creyó escuchar ligeros sollozos. Subió varios escalones, prestando toda su atención al sonido, cuando se dio cuenta de que si era el sonido de alguien llorando terminó de subir a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la triste imagen de la madre de Yui llorando sobre la cama completamente destendida de ésta.

- Qué ocurrió...? - Preguntó Hinata en voz baja, intentando no perturbarla.

- Hinata-kun? - Se sorprendió, levantando su cabeza para mostrar su pálido rostro humedecido por sus lágrimas - Y-yui... Yui... Hinata-kun... - Hablaba entre sollozos.

- Qué pasa con ella? - Hinata comenzaba a desesperarse, sabía que algo iba mal.

- Ella... mi hija... Y-yui, Hinata-kun... - Tomó aire para poder seguir hablando - Ella está... está... muerta... - Dicho esto se volvió en lágrimas de nuevo.

El tiempo se detuvo en la mente de Hinata, había escuchado bien? Yui, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, de la noche a la mañana se le había sido arrebatada.

- U-una trombosis... en la madrugada... eso le provocó un infarto, yo estaba dormida... Hinata-kun, no me di cuenta de nada...

Hinata sólo escuchaba vagamente sus palabras, mientras respondía a las preguntas que sólo se hacía en su mente.

- Ella iba a terapias... T-terapias para evitar ese tipo de trastornos d-debido a su estado... - Se encontraba tranquila, su corazón había comenzado a morir junto con el de su hija - Desde que tu llegaste ella ya no quiso seguir, en ti había encontrado la fuerza que necesitaba... Nunca la había visto tan feliz así que le cumplí ese pequeño capricho... no creí que fuera tan grave - Su puso de pie para poder abrazar a Hinata, que aún estaba estático en la puerta de la habitación - Podrás perdonarme? Tu y ella... ?

Él estaba completamente anonadado, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía... Así como el amor puede dar fuerza a las personas también puede cegarnos completamente, permitiéndonos ver en sólo una dirección. Sin pensar ni decir ninguna palabra salió de la casa, camino por la calle, vagando en sus pensamientos.. Tal vez todo había sido su culpa... La expresión de su entrenador gritándole, seguramente por llegar tarde, mas no escuchaba palabra alguna.

Dentro del campo, parecía más un árbol parado en el jardín central, sólo viendo cómo los outs caían uno tras otro. Su turno al bate pasó desapercibido por todos, incluso por el mismo, que sólo cumplía con estar ahí en cuerpo, mas no en alma. La última entrada llegó, con el marcador a su favor sólo por una carrera, los contrarios cerraban y faltaba sólo un out para ganar el juego. Un corredor en segunda y otro en tercera, el picheo se dio y fue recibido con un palo elevado hacia el jardín central, justo a su posición, la bola se fue elevando hasta alcanzar su punto más alto, para después caer en picada, no podía existir pelota más sencilla en ese deporte, sin embargo, Hinata sólo la veía, pensando en el momento en que rompió la ventana de la casa de Yui y fue a recuperar su pelota, nunca imagino ninguna de las cosas maravillosas que derivarían de ese batazo.

_No tengo nada que decirle... _

_Arruinó todo nuestro esfuerzo, aunque no se ha movido de ahí..._

_Seguro está actuando. _

_Fue terrible lo que te sucedió, debe ser muy duro... _

_Pero esto es lo que necesitas ahora mismo, está bien... sólo no lo pienses demasiado y pruébalo, verás cómo te calma__..._

**FINAL**


End file.
